ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing Guide - Akimtda
__TOC__ Guide Notes Please note that I am leveling Fishing at this time and updates to this guide will occur as my progress continues based on my experiences The main purpose of this guide is to give an guide to Fishing using the route that I take in a format that is easy to follow. The route that I recommend is in no way the best route for everyone to take, as different people will have different goals they want to achieve whether that's mainly going for skillups, Moat Carp for the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod or a mixture of both. My main goal within this guide is to make a format that is extremely easy to follow and read. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism and invite anyone who has any suggestions on better achieving this goal to leave their comments on the Talk page. Introduction to Fishing in Vana'diel Fishing in Vana'diel consists of a mini-game using the directional keys to drain the stamina from your hooked fish down to zero so that you can successfully catch it. This is done most commonly whilst the camera is either directly behind the character or in first-person view. First though, you'll want to sign up to the Fishing if you haven't already. The Guild is located in Port Windurst at (C-8). Talking to Thubu Parohren will give you the option to sign up. You'll now need a Fishing Rod and some Fishing Tackle to get started. Fishing Rods There are two types of Fishing Rod to chose from, Wooden or Synthetic. Each have their pros and cons. Fishing Rods also differ in whether they specialise in catching small or large fish. Some state this in the item description whilst others don't. Whether you use a Wooden Fishing Rod or a Synthetic Fishing Rod is really down to player preference, though certain types will excel in some areas. I will give suggestions for both Wooden and Synthetic Fishing Rods throughout the guide. Wooden Fishing Rods Wooden Fishing Rods drain stamina faster but are more fragile and don't keep fish on the line as long. |} Synthetic Fishing Rods Synthetic Fishing Rods drain stamina slower but are more robust and keep fish on the line for longer. |} Special Fishing Rods Although strictly both of these rods are Wooden rods, they are in a category of their own. Lu Shang's Fishing Rod is obtained through trading 10,000 Moat Carp for the quest The Rivalry/The Competition and Ebisu Fishing Rod is obtained through the quest Indomitable Spirit. Both of these rods take time and dedication to obtain and are much stronger than the other Fishing Rods found in the game, with the Ebisu Fishing Rod being unbreakable. |} Starting Recommendation To start, I'd recommend buying a Halcyon Rod from the Auction House as it serves as a great rod that is very hard to break and will catch a lot of the fish you'll be targeting for quite a while. Fishing Tackle Fishing Tackle comes in the form of bait or lures, and you'll likely use both kinds during your Fishing career. Bait Bait is available in stacks of 99, but one is used on each bite. Because of this, its often much easier if you are able to craft the bait for the large quantities needed cheaply. There are 19 different types of bait available, some of which are crafted from Fish that you may fish up yourself. Bait is good at being used to target specific fish. |width="4%"| |width="48%" valign="top"| |} Lures Lures aren't consumed like Bait is, but are more expensive upfront. A Lure can be lost in the event of a line snap or rod break so more than one lure may be held as a backup. There are 10 Lures available, one of which is a Guild Point item. Lures are good at being used for targeting specific families of fish. |width="4%" valign="top"| |width="48%" valign="top"| |} Starting Recommendation You'll mainly be using Bait rather than Lures at first. You can find Little Worms cheap from the NPC Lusiane opposite Raimbroy's Grocery in Southern San d'Oria. Equipment There are various pieces of equipment available for Fishing that enhances Fishing Skill and other effects. Unlike other crafts, Fishing has equipment available from the start that doesn't require Guild Points. Fisherman's Tunica Set The first equipment you can get for Fishing is from the Fisherman's Tunica Set. This is available from the Auction House, usually costing around 30-40k for the whole set. Alternatively you can craft it yourself if you have the appropriate levels in Clothcraft and Leatherworking. This set provides you with some support in stabilising your rod and draining stamina a little faster and is well worth the cost. Trainee's Spectacles Another item easily available to you from the start comes from a quest brought with the Wings of the Goddess expansion, Trainee's Spectacles. This item has a Latent effect of Fishing Skill+1 which activates when your Fishing Skill is under level 40 and you don't have Synthesis Image Support active. Although the item is useless after your Fishing Skill reaches level 40, it's a handy item to have that essentially gives you the free Synthesis Image Support everywhere. Trainee's Spectacles can be obtained from completing the Son and Father quest in Southern San d'Oria (S). Albatross Ring and Penguin Ring Albatross Ring and Penguin Ring are obtained by trading Bhefhel Marlin for the quest Inside the Belly to obtain the Pirate's Chart and the Brigand's Chart respectively then completing the associated quests. The Albatross Ring adds time to how long you can keep a fish on the line whilst the Penguin Ring enhances the rate at which stamina is drained. Pelican Ring The Pelican Ring enhances the rate at which you can skillup whilst Fishing. The ring can be hard to obtain, however, requiring you to rank 20th or higher in Fish Ranking, a contest held over a two week period twelve times a year. Waders The first Guild Point item that gives Fishing Skill, an upgrade from your Fisherman's Boots adding another +1 Fishing Skill. These cost 70,000 Guild Points and require a minimum rank of Journeyman in Fishing. Fisherman's Apron This Guild Point item doesn't actually give any Fishing Skill but instead reduces the amount of items that are hooked. These cost 100,000 Guild Points and require a minimum rank of Artisan in Fishing. The Route This is the route that I have taken in my Fishing. Each new target/location will be split into a sub-section for ease of navigation. The general format will follow the example table below: Although I plan on giving suggestions for both Wooden and Synthetic rods to use for each target and location, I will bold and likely mention/explain in the Notes a recommended choice of the two, though this is partly personal preference and either suggestion should work fine. Lu Shang's Fishing Rod and Ebisu Fishing Rod will not be mentioned until I have obtained them myself but needless to say, if you are in possession of one, that is the rod you'll be using instead of my suggestion. Once I have obtained one or both of the rods I will attempt to give suggestions for other rods for players that don't possess one unless Lu Shang's Fishing Rod or Ebisu Fishing Rod are definitely needed. Now, onto the start of your Fishing Adventure! Starting Point Carpwell